fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ichigo Nagasaki
Ichigo Nagasaki, better known as the Anti-Mage Spear, is a member of the independant guild, God Eater, despite not being a mage. He is also a member of the Black Moon Squad, alongside his older brother, Toshiro. While not being a mage, Ichigo was still handpicked by Parius Chitose to join the Black Moon Squad, meaning that Parius thinks of him as powerful, even without magic. Personality Ichigo is exuberant, brash, inattentive, and heedless to formality or social standings. Ichigo has a number of childish traits, like whining whenever he is hungry, relying on his brother for simple protection, and being afraid of ghosts. He frequently mouths off to his superiors, but usually listens to their orders regardless. The only two he listens to without question are his brother, Toshiro, and Parius himself. Parius, for having taken him and his brother in, and given them a home, and a place to focus their battle-thirst. Ichigo does feel useless at times, as he uses no magic, but his brother usually cheers him up, in bringing up the fact that they haven't lost a fight while as a team. However, even then, the feeling remains in the back of his mind. Appearance Ichigo is a lean, muscular young man. His hair is a darker shade than his brother's, almost blood red, and reaches a little bit past his shoulders. He has green eyes, also darker than his brothers. Ichigo also usually has a smile on his face. He wears a mid-riff showing shirt, with the right side being gray, and shorter. The left side is longer, and black. Ichigo has a belt wrapped in a X near his throat, and it latches near his right arm. He has a very small, brown shoulder guard on his right arm. Ichigo wears white hakama, with a black diamond pattern running along the bottom of them. They are also tied near the bottom. Underneath that, he has tight, black pants, the sides of which he has pulled up to his abs. He wears a purple sash, with a red string tied along with the sash. He then wears brown, tied sandals. Like almost all of the members of the Black Moon Squad, he wears a metal plate, attached to a long, white piece of cloth. History Ichigo doesn't remember his parents, as they abandoned him, and his older brother. Always being looked after by his brother, they were soon found by a bandit clan. However, the bandits took advantage of Toshiro, essentially making him their slave. He agreed to it, on the stipulation that his brother never had to become a slave. Toshiro served the bandits for years, each year their treatment of him grew worse. Finally, at 13, Toshiro snapped. Ichigo hadn't been used as a slave up until this point, but the bandits were slowly growing tired of Toshiro being late to serve them, because he would regularly check on his younger brother. The leader had the brothers summoned, and explained to Toshiro that they had to reconsider the deal he made. The leader then struck Ichigo, demanding that he bring him water. It was the last thing he ever did. Snapping from both the shock of what had just happened, and years of torment Toshiro had to go through, Toshiro grabbed two blades, and slew everything in the camp, using his Sword Magic for the first time, though he didn't know it at the time. Leaving the burning remains of the camp with his brother, he swore never to allow anything to happen to Ichigo. The two traveled together, and became bandits of considerable power, earning them the nickname of the Twin Demon Brothers, and Ichgo becoming known as the Anti-Mage Spear, due to him not having magical abilities. After many years, they finally came to rest in Brevia City. Hearing of this, Parius Chitose, and the first member of the Black Moon Squad, Nagato Hijikita came to greet them and Parius asked them to join. At first, Toshiro acted in a very rude manner, before asking the two to leave. It was Ichigo who actually showed interest in the Black Moon Squad. After an hour, Toshiro also began to show interest, and only joined after Parius said that his brother would be protected against Parius's guild. Ichigo became the second to join, before his brother. Abilties Trivia Category:Black Moon Squad